Codelink V2 Wiki
Welcome to the Codelink V2 Wiki What is CodeLink V2? "CodelinkV2 is the next generation of barrier breaking online hacking simulation. Drawing from it's spiritual predecessor Uplink: Hacker Elite, CodelinkV2 submerges you in a vast universe of addictive game-play and concepts as-of-yet unseen in any other hacking simulator. Innovating on the concepts it has drawn from Uplink, Codelink gives the unique opportunity of being able to interact with other players via in-game chat, hacking into other player's systems, exchanging information privately, attack rival player's networks, upgrading your Gateway's hardware capability, purchasing many kinds of software, hidden secrets and many captivating characteristics within the game. So just to be clear, YES, you can PVP without limits. (like 34 vs 5) but only if you wish. PVP is totally up to you." "Codelink v2 is an Online MMORPG type game that takes place in a persistent universe. Everything in the game world is live 24/7. With players from all over the globe, the various time zones ensure that you are never alone when connected. The game is scheduled for completion at the end of 2012. Currently, that game does not have an active storyline and a dozen or so features that will be included in the final release." -momoguru, Creator of CodeLink V2 Is CodeLink V2 Safe? "Yes! Lets use a bit of simple logic here. Why would I spend 5 years making a game that I myself enjoy playing, only to ruin it by adding malware or viruses. Would I put my real name on the login screen and game credits? Wouldn't someone somewhere post about about it being dangerous, the game has been around for years. The truth is, the game itself is 100% flash. The exe is just a stand alone flash projector that allows me to do stuff like manage the game window and check the actual game for cheats and mods. This game runs in a browser and can even be played on some phones. I have currently disabled the browser vesrion until I can implement security features that catch players trying to cheat (the way that the EXE does). I have been informed that some antivirus websites think that codelink is bad, and it has been suggested that because the content of this site revolves around hacking and subversion... we have been flagged as dangerous. The fact is, codelink only has permission to modify 1 file on your computer, and that is the game's login.txt file. This is done so that players can save their login info so they don't have to type out their username and password everytime they play. most games modify all kinds of information locally, but codelink does not. I made it this way so that players can see for themselves that codelink is safe to play and will not harm your computer in anyway. Don't believe me? check for yourself in a sandbox. (http://sandboxie.com/) You will see that codelink only communicates with the game server, and only uses http protocol the way a browser would. You are basically playing a flash web browser game. So the bottom line is this, the game is very safe to play. The only possible way that codelink can harm your computer is if you have downloaded the game from somewhere other than this website." -momoguru, Creator of CodeLink V2 Where to get Codelink has a website, and forum where users can chat, and discuss. Many answers to your questions are located there. http://clv2.net/ If you would like to add something, please do! Dont be a Shat, and ruin everything just so you can feel better about yourself, because although this is a community of virtual hackers, this is also a community of real hackers. Everything is logged, and your IP is sustained within that log, which is dangerous in the wrong hands. NOTE: The logs are maintained by the server host, not by the users directly. So they cant just trace everyone who comes on. If the admin (Momoguru) asks for a certain log with good reason, the server host will give it to him. Category:Browse Category:Scripts Category:Software Category:Hardware Category:History Of CLV2